The Murderous Misadventures of Farrah Lynn
by Tatertot317
Summary: She works for the FBI and sells information illegally and helps Beyond Birthday with the Los Angeles BB murder cases then she ends up liking him.OH SNAP!. BBxoc
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold snowy day as a girl about 16 sighed and looked out of the window of the FBI building where she worked. The snow was just barely starting to stick to the grass as she spun around in the office chair bored out of her mind.

"Hey Farrah can you run a background check on this guy for me?" Her friend ond co-worker Hayden asked her holding out a brown folder filed with papers.

Farrah took it and flipped through the papers "Yah, I'll see what I can do.. this might take a couple hours so I'll half to stay late"

"ok thanks" Hayden said smiling walking out.

Farrah went over to her white laptop and typed in the name on the FBI database.

She reached in the top drawer and pulled out a pack of gummy bears and bit the head off a green one . She looked back over at the screen and looked over the past criminal charges…. Nothing really stuck out too much just a couple drug charges and a robbery.

Farrah sat there and pretended to be interested in the case until she herd the last person leave. She walked over to the door and looked outside to make shure every one was gone before locking the door and going over and pulling out a hot pink and blue checkered backpack and pulled out a plain black shirt, purple skinny jeans and zebra printed converse shoes.

She pulled off the long black wig she was wearing and switched her brown colored contacts and switched them for her usual magenta pink ones that matched the pink ends of her hair. She unbuttoned her white button up shirt and threw it over the chair along with the black skirt and red highheels. She slid on the black one and started putting on her pants as the phone rang.

"Hello? Investagation department…" She said holding the phone between her sholder and ear as she finished pulling up her pants.

" I'm guessing?"

'Yes, What do you need help with?"

"I need help tracking someone…"

"Oh do you have a code?" She said carefully knowing all phone calls here were recorded.

"1,19,25,12,20,13…"

"Please hold on for a moment…" She said reaching into her bag and pulling out a silver cable that she plugged into the phone so the call couldn't be recorded.

"who do you need to find?" she said cutting to the chase.

"Backyard Bottonslash…"

She typed in the name and printed out the info before stuffing it into her bag.

"ok meet me at 1742 North West street at 11:00 if your late I'm not waiting"

Farrah hung up quickly after saying that and reached down and laced up her shoes before plugging a chip into the computer clearing all history so no one could find out she was illegally selling FBI information. She grabbed the clothes off her chair and threw them into the bag too before walking out and shutting the door.

As she was walking down the hallway she started singing something crazy.

" I rule the world with a magical lemon marshmellow tree because I love kool-ade ….. Um something something something bla bla bla…but red koolade is the only color for me because I'm in love with a pizza Only he dosen't know because he hates me . So I got over it and ate him. Then I met Chuck Norris in a McDonalds play place and we started kung fu fighting only the kids were so fat it was frightening so who did we call? GHOSTBUSTERS!!!!" Farrah sang as she did thriller down the hallway.

She smiled softly and continued humming her new song as she walked down the road in the dark…………..

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY MOM I'M HOME!!!" Farrah yelled throwing her bag down in the hallway. "HEY WHERE IS EVERONE?" she said walking over to the fridge and pulling out a she looked up too see a note pined on the fridge.

_Farrah,_

_I'll be working 3rd shift don't wit up._

_p.s Sparrow and Lannie are at aunt Kim's house._

_Love, mom_

"grrrrr" Farrah sighed gratefull she wouldnt half to take her two younger sisters with her to meet a serial ran upstairs to get a jacket and her keys. Before strapping a gun under her shirt. She hated the feeling of the cold metal against her skin.

""where did all my jackets go?" she said digging through her closet before running into her sister Sparrow`s room and grabbing a black winter coat that was a little too tight but it would work for now.

She ran back down the stairs and headed out the kitchen door to the garage where she kept her motorcycle witch was a piece of crap she bought form her neighbor for $500. Her parents let her get it because it was pretty small and mot much bigger than a pretty big dirt bike but even then it was still almost larger than her.

**somewhere else**

Beyond Birthday was standing in the parking lot of a halloween store waiting. He looked down at his phone to see what time it was.... 11:43 and she told me not to be late how ironic. He walked over and sat on the edge of the sidewalk.

About three seconds after he said that someone busted through the trees on a black motorcycle. He could tell it was a girl because of the purple pants but other than that he was expecting to see some normal looking chick in her late 20`s.

He watched her do a huge burnout before stopping 3 feet away from him. She jumped off tripping over the bike that was almost bigger than she was.

She wasnt anything like he was expecting she was short looked about 13 had short blonde and pink hair and hot pink eyes.

"Hey I'm Farrah" she said walking over.

"your a kid?...." he said shocked to see that the person who organized some of the best murders of all time wasnt more that a kid.

"i'm 16 idiot..." She said annoyed at people constantly calling her little. "and your name is?..."

"Beyond Birthday..."

"seriously? what is it?" she said impatiently.

"I'm serious..."

"Dude seriously...."

"I'm not joking"

"Wow that is cool.... no fair my nickname sucks..."

"and what would that be?"

"Asylum... i hate it but everyone says i belong in one so yah.... wanna go now?" She said pulling her jacket around her tighter

"go where?" He said not completely trusting her. Something wasn't right about her.

"To my evil lair of evilness MUHAHAHAHA!!!" Farrah said with her creepy insane asylum laugh.

"grow up... " He said rolling his eyes at her childish display.

"NEVER!!!!" She said in a sinister voice.

B sighed realizing this kid was imposible "If you don't tell me where were going i'm going to tell your mom you've been helping criminals"

She instantly shut up knowing if her mom found out she would be grounded for weeks!."to my house..."

He smirked at how she shut up like a five year old when he threatened to tell her mommy.

"ok lets go" She said trying to pull him over to the motorcycle.

"um no... I would never in a million years let you drive."

"please!!!!" She said pouting.

"no...."


End file.
